Symphony Of Madness
by tic1.julio.pellejero
Summary: ¿Como afectaría la historia de Soul Eater, con dos personajes nuevos?, Un arma y una técnica. Descubre esta historia con tus ojos. OCxOC, SoMa, TsuStar, KidxLiz y CronaxPatty. Menciones de Soul Eater Not en la historia, Crona es chico en esta historia.
1. Presentación

**Symphony Of Madness**

Introduccion

Esta es mi nueva historia de Soul Eater, aunque el titulo sugiera un SoulxMaka como pareja principal no es asi aunque es una de las parejas de este fic. Principalmente sera un OCxOC aunque gradual, SoulxMaka, KidxLiz, BlackStarxTsubaki y Un poco de CronaxPatty.

Bien, aclarado esto paso a la descripción de **MIS OC:**

** Julio César Bosque: **

Arma de quince años, Primer hijo y único miembro, aparte de su abuela materna, de tener la "sangre de arma" de la familia Bosque.

**Descripción física: **Varón adolescente, 1,75m de alto, ojos verde-azulados, cabello castaño oscuro aunque con un mechón blanco en el flequillo (producto de una apuesta, pero que se dejo por que le gustaba), suele vestir con una sudadera verde con pantalones grises de chandal y zapatillas blancas para ir al Instituto, pero para ir de calle suele ir con pantalones vaqueros cortos (altura de las rodillas) blancos, una chaqueta de cuero negro, una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas blancas. También porta siempre consigo su reproductor Mp4 (regalo de su padre, por eso lo lleva consigo siempre) y suele llevar los auriculares puestos paro escuchar su música.

**Descripción psicológica:** Aunque pueda parecer despistado y no enterarse de nada, es solo una fachada para despistar, esta muy atento y perceptivo a su alrededor lo que le permite adaptarse sobre la marcha a cualquier situación, por lo general es una persona callada y solitaria. Es cortes y educado con las personas que no conoce o no confía del todo pero por lo general suele ser muy amigable con la gente, es sincero por el dicho de su abuela "Hay que ir con la verdad por delante" aunque a veces pude soltar algún comentario sarcástico. Su personalidad es bastante tranquila y humilde, aunque no se deja pisotear por nadie, no suele enfadarse pero cuando se enfada y/o pelea se vuelve una persona completamente distinta: cruel, arrogante y sádico y gracias a sus habilidades es muy difícil pararle.

**Habilidades: **Es un arma multiforme (como Tsubaki) lo que le da la habilidad de transformarse en distintas armas europeas: Una espada de doble filo(como la de los caballeros), un mosquete, un trabuco(pistola pequeña del siglo 17-18), un martillo de guerra(mazo con pinchos), una hacha de doble filo y una lanza de guerra. Ademas de eso posee un cinturón negro 3º dan de karate y posee una casi sobrehumana resistencia al dolor, fruto de sus entrenamientos de pequeño.

**Familiares y amigos: **Jose Antonio Pellejero (padre), Rosa Maria Bosque(madre), Alejandro Miguel Bosque(hermano pequeño), Rosa Bosque(abuela materna), Felíx Bosque(tio materno), Marisa Bosque(tia materna), Jose Luis Bosque(primo materno), Diana Bosque(prima materna),Manuela Pellejero(abuela paterna), Ricardo Pellejero(abuelo paterno), Death The Kid(amigo de la infancia, lo explicare mas tarde), Tsubaki Nakatsukasa(amiga de infancia, lo mismo que con Kid), Támara Nasser(mejor amiga), Rubén Valles(muy amigo), Santiago Reig(mejor amigo), Víctor Jimenez(muy amigo) y Valentin Boom(amigo cercano).

**Le gusta: **El karate, el manga y cómics, Libros de fantasía, aventuras y cómicos, la música excepto la pop. Chinchar a su hermano pequeño (aunque lo quiere mucho), comer fritada(es una mezcla de distintas verduras, tomate frito y escabeche de atún), puré de patatas y beber zumo de piña o de melocotón. Leer sobre biología, mitología anatomía y dormir.

**Su sueño: **Convertirse en la Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama.

**Odia: **Que le despierten cuando se echa a dormir si no hay ningún motivo justificado(según el), a las personas que se creen superiores a los demás, aquellos que insultan a sus amigos o familia mas cercana, a las brujas, aquellos que se meten con los demás ya sean chicos o chicas, el brocoli y las alcachofas. Y por ultimo las peliculas de miedo.

**Teme: **A las alturas, A decepcionar a su familia, a no ser lo bastante fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos y que la locura que alberga en su alma, como descendiente de una de las primeras armas de Arachne lo posea.

**Valeria **Victoria **Rodrigez**

Técnica de quince años,Primera hija de la familia Victoria y unica en toda la familia en tener habilidades de técnico.

**Descripción física:** Hembra adolescente de 1,80m de alto, ojos castaño-cobrizos, cabello castaño claro con mechas rubias, suele vestir con una chaqueta vaquera de manga larga que pone en la espalda "Girl,s Rules", unos pendientes en forma de Sol y de media Luna(En la oreja izquierda, el Sol y en la derecha, la media Luna), una Camisa blanca que pone I love Twilight, Pantalones vaqueros con rodillas desgastados azul marino.

**Desripcion psicológica: **Es una persona bastante arrogante, superficial pero eso es una fachada para ocultar a una mujer algo insegura, es alguien muy social. Es bastante ruda y descortés con la gente que no conoce pero con la gente que conoce es muy amable y servicial. Es bastante cabezota, una vez que se le pasa algo por la cabeza no se lo saca nadie pero es algo despistada e ingenua.

**Habilidades:** A parte de sus habilidades de Técnico recién descubiertas, tiene una fuerza promedio aunque tiene una gran resistencia debido a su afición de correr todas las mañanas.

**Familiares y amigos: **Sergío Victoria(padre), Samanta Rodrigez(madre), Cristian Victoria(hermano pequeño), Daniel Marceros(novio), Adriana Barrera(amiga), Helena Lopez(mejor amiga) y Maria Perez(amiga cercana).

**Le gusta:** Daniel (pero me lo voy a cargar enseguida, jejeje), Twilight, chinchar a su hermano, salir con los amigos, las novelas romantica, ir de compras, ir a correr, ayudar a los mayores y la musica pop. Le encantan los espaguetis, el zumo de uva, coca-cola y todos los dulces y chucherias. Y le encantan las telenovelas.

**Su sueño:** Convertirse en una gran técnico, ganar mucho dinero y casarse con Dani(sueño secreto:Top-secret)

**Odia: **La vida superficial que lleva por culpa de ser una popular en el colegio, que le mientan, que la protejan, que la contradigan, que no le hagan caso, los mangas y las películas de dibujos animados(segun ella son infantiles).

**Teme: **Dejar de ser popular y que se rian de ella, de estar sola y a los bichos pero sobre todo a las arañas y las cucarachas.

* * *

**Hasta aqui llega mi presentacion de mis OC´s , lamento si no he actualizado mis otras historias pero soy un escritor con ideas cambiantes que le cuesta ponerse a escribirlas, ademas mis pocos reviews en esas historias me desaniman un pelin.**

**Espero que esta historia os guste intentare sacar el prologo lo antes posible pero seguramente tardare una semana, como minimo y este plazo lo pienso cumplir.**


	2. Prologo: Inicio del concierto

**Symphony Of Madness**

Prologo:_** Inicio del concierto**_

**Hay pocas oportunidades en la vida de una persona para poder cambiar su vida tanto sea para mejor o para peor y hoy era uno de esos días para uno de nuestros queridos protagonistas, aunque sera mejor situarnos un poco en el espacio.**

**Estamos en el Instituto Medina Albaida, a las 11:30 am en el pasillo que conduce al despacho del director, Manuel Chavarria y nuestra joven protagonista esta que se muere de la incertidumbre.**

\- Oye, Dani ¿para que crees que nos habrá mandado llamar el director?.

\- No lo se Vals, seguramente sea por nuestras solicitudes de admisión de la academia.

\- Puede ser._"Espero que me hayan admitido, aunque pase muy justas las pruebas físicas, en cambio Dani ya tiene un pie dentro. No se que haría si no estuviera con Dani"._

**Nuestra joven pareja sigue caminando hasta que en la puerta del despacho del director se encuentran con una persona que no esperaban ver allí, apoyado en la pared que esta al frente del despacho, con los ojos cerrados, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y escuchando música tan alta que a través de sus auriculares se escuchaba,un chico.**

\- ¿Que haces aquí, Bosque?

**Ante esa pregunta tan hostil el chico solo abre sus ojos azul-verdaceos mirando aburrida pero intensamente a los dos, primero al chico y luego a nuestra protagonista.**

**-**_"Siempre me ha costado leer los ojos de Julio, siempre parece que te este leyendo el pensamiento con su mirada pero su postura siempre dice lo mismo, aburrimiento. Tanto con los profesores como con los demás chicos y es muy dificil decir si esta cansado o simplemente se burla de ti. Por eso a Dani no le cae bien, yo como lo conozco desde el colegio se que es amable pero mas serio que cualquier chico de nuestra edad"_

\- Supongo que estoy aquí por la misma razón que tu, Daniel.

\- Tsk.

**Pero antes de que Daniel y Julio se enzarzaran en una pelea, la puerta del despacho se abre y se oye un fuerte** "Adelante" **desde dentro. Daniel pasa primero pero Julio y Valeria se chocan en la puerta pero haciendo uso de su educación. Julio se echa a un lado y la deja pasar.**

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de que.

**Dentro del despacho esta un hombre delgado, sobre los cuarenta con pelos canosos a ambos lados de la cabeza, gafas de pasta negra y que desprendía un sutil olor a tabaco. Este hombre tenia el respeto de todo el instituto tanto por su fuerza de carácter como sus comentarios, que desarmaban hasta el mas gracioso.**

**-** ¿Para que nos ha llamado, Manuel?

-_ Es increíble como Julio es capaz de hablar con tanta familiaridad con el director y el resto del profesorado y a la vez no ser irrespetuoso. Aunque no debería extrañarme siendo miembro del consejo escolar debe verlos bastante a menudo._

_-_ Bien primero de todo, sentaos. **  
**

**Despues de esas palabras Julio se sienta en la silla de la derecha y Dani y Valeria se sientan en la de la izquierda. El en la silla y ella en su regazo.**

\- Antes de todo me gustaría agradecerles por haber realizado las pruebas de acceso a la academia de Maestros de Armas de la Muerte, han demostrado un gran coraje y espíritu al realizarlas.

\- ¿Pero hemos aprobado, señor director?.

\- No se impaciente señorita Victoria, a lo que iba, Señor Marceros, Señor Bosque y Señorita Victoria. !Felicidades¡ han pasado las pruebas.

\- !Siiiiiii¡ Cari, lo hemos conseguido podremos ir juntos a la academia.

\- Si Vals, ven dame un abrazo.

-_ "Aunque Dani no parece tan contento como pensaba, no importa en sus brazos me siento tan feliz. Aun abrazandole echo una mirada a Julio y no parece ni aliviado ni contento parece que ya sabia su resultado antes de venir aquí"._

_\- _Bien, aquí tienen sus solicitudes de admisión. Han salido dos técnicos y un arma este año.

\- "_Ante ese ultimo comentario tanto Dani como yo nos quedamos de piedra, porque ni el ni yo hicimos las pruebas de armas y solo somos tres. Ante esa deducción solo me sale preguntarle " _

_-_ !¿QUUUÉ?¡, Julio, ¿Eres un arma?.

\- "A_nte mi pregunta Julio solamente sonríe arrogantemente como diciéndome ¿Tu que crees?"_

_\- _Pero hasta ahora nunca habías dicho nada."_Y era cierto hasta el momento jamas había dicho que tuviera sangre de arma y eso le hubiera echo muy popular, porque si ser un técnico es raro ser una arma es todavía mas raro_".

\- No quería que fuera de dominio público, Valeria. Lo sabían aquellos que tenían que saberlo, nadie mas.

-_ "A veces la actitud de Julio me desorienta pero bueno supongo que tendré que aceptarlo, pero me pregunto ¿Que arma adoptara Julio al transformarse?"._

_\- _Bueno, como por fin se han calmado los ánimos supongo que podríamos llamar a Lord Death pero me temo que el numero que nos han facilitado debe ser erróneo porque he llamado tres veces esta mañana y no he podido contactar con el.

\- Si me permite, Manuel. Yo puedo contactar con Lord Death.

**Así nuestro joven protagonista se acerca a la ventana del despacho y exhala en su cristal. Escribiendo después los números 42-42-564 en vaho del cristal ganándose la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros y la mirada sorprendida del director.**

**-**¿Como sabías el numero que nos habían dado, Julio?

\- Conozco ese número desde que era pequeño, señor director.

\- Oye, Bosque. ¿De verdad piensas que eso va ha funcionar?

\- Solo observa, Daniel.

**Y ante la sorprendidas miradas de todos los presente menos Julio, el cristal brilla durante unos instantes antes de revelar a una figura negra con una mascara de calavera de dibujos animados y unas grandes manos enguantadas.**

**\- **!Hola ,holitas¡ a todo el mundo. ¿Que tal estáis?.

\- _"Ese es Lord Death, nuestro futuro director pero si parece un dibujo animado mal dibujado."_

**Ninguno de los presentes a excepción de Julio, están en condiciones de responder, demasiado sorprendidos por su apariencia.**

**-** Estamos bien, Lord Death. Al menos, yo lo estoy aunque no se si puedo decir lo mismo de mis compañeros y mi director.

\- Ah!, Julio. Veo que se te siguen escapando esos comentarios sarcásticos.

\- Lo lamento, Lord Death pero si viera esas caras por primera vez usted también se reiría de ellos pero al menos yo intento disimularlo.

\- _"Maldito Julio si te pillo te vas a enterar"._

\- Dejando eso de lado. ¿Que te has echo en el pelo?, no digo que no te favorezca pero nos es propio en ti.

\- Una apuesta que salio mal, Lord Death. Pero estoy contento con el resultado.

\- Humm, espero que Kiddo no se disguste.

\- Je, por que cree que me lo hice simétrico.

\- _"¿Me pregunto quien sera ese Kiddo?"._

\- Bueno Lord Death yo queria ...

**Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra mas, el shinigami alza su mano enguantada haciendole un gesto de stop.**

**-** No hace falta que diga nada mas, Señor Chavarria. He visto mas que suficiente, los informes físicos me han dado la información que necesitaba. Le pedía que me llamara nada mas para ver al Señor Bosque, aquí presente aunque también me ha servido para comprobar el alma de sus dos Técnicos y creo que tienen un gran futuro en la academia.

\- _"Desde que hemos visto ha Lord Death he tenido la sensación de que alguien me estuviera mirando fijamente, supongo que ha visto nuestras almas es algo que los técnicos mas avanzados pueden realizar aunque eso no me quita de la cabeza su ultimo comentario. Sera mejor que escuche a su conversación"_

_\- _Buenos Julio, ¿que tal esta, Rosa?

\- Descansando, ha estado enferma últimamente.

\- Ohh! Espero que se recupere pronto. Mandale recuerdos de mi parte.

\- Se los daré, ¿Puedo irme ya, Manuel?. Sino llegare tarde a mi clase de informática.

\- Ahh! claro, claro.

\- Espera, Bosque.

\- ¿Si, Daniel?

\- ¿Porque no te quedas a escuchar lo que quiera decir Lord Death?

\- Porque ya se lo que va a decir y a diferencia de ti yo no puedo perder el tiempo. Si me disculpa, Lord Death.

\- Claro, ve a tus clases.

\- Yo... lamento el comportamiento de mi alumno.

**Ante su sorprendida audiencia, el shinigami solo se ríe libremente.**

**\- **JAJAJAJA!. Pheeh, No se preocupe señor Chavarria, conozco a ese chico desde que era un crío. Me alegra que la adolescencia no le haya quitado algunos trazos de su personalidad, como su puntualidad ya que le enerva hacer esperar y que le hagan esperar. Por eso no me ha sorprendido si ha sido algo cortante, bueno sigamos.

* * *

**En clase de ****informática**

_"Bien ha salido todo tal y como esperaba, ya estoy dentro de la academia. Solo tendré que encontrar un buen técnico y conseguiré mi sueño, convertirme en una Death Scythe."_

**Nuestro joven protagonista entra en la sala de ordenadores, dándose cuenta de que la clase ya ha empezado, se pone en su sitio rápidamente. Mientras saca su cuaderno y bolígrafo. Su mejor amigo Santiago, un chico de 1, 85 con ojos marrones, cabello negro azabache, le hace señas para hablar **

_-_ Psst, ¿que te han dicho?.

\- Nada que no supiera, he pasado e iré a la academia.

\- Me alegro, es una pena que ninguno de nosotros podamos acompañarte pero iremos a visitarte cuando podamos.

\- Gracias, Santi. _"Lo cierto es que no me gusta nada tener que ir solo a la academia, Victor no paso los exámenes escritos, Rubén tubo que ir al medico el dia de las pruebas, Santi y Tamara no pasaron las pruebas fisicas y Valentin es demasiado joven para realizarlas. En el peor de los casos me puedo juntar con Valeria , en el mejor encontrare a un técnico por mi cuenta pero supongo que debo seguir solo y confiar en mi mismo"_

**Una hora despues**

**Después**** de recibir el discurso de Lord Death, Valeria y Daniel salen del despacho del director.**

\- Supongo que ya esta, Vals. Mañana sale nuestro avión tendremos que irnos pronto para preparar el equipaje.

\- Si tienes razón. Oye Dani, ¿Como crees que Lord Death y Julio se conocieron?

\- No lo se y no me importa. A ti tampoco te deberia importar pero bueno lo mejor de todo esto es que cuando llegemos a la academia lo perderemos de vista.

\- ¿Pero no te gustaria saberlo, Dani?

\- No

\- Cari, se que te cae mal pero tendriamos que llevarnos bien somos los unicos del instituto en ir y podriamos apoyarnos.

\- No es que me caiga mal pero... bueno olvidalo._"No es que me caiga mal sino que en su presencia, me siento como si pudiera aplastarme en cualquier momento como si yo no fuera nada a tener en cuenta"._

_-_ Bueno nos vemos en el aeropuerto mañana. Adios Dani.

\- Adios.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el prologo, espero que os guste o no os disguste demasiado. Me ceñire bastante al manga en esta historia, espero que dejeis Reviews**

**Un saludo para todos.**


	3. Cap 1: Despedidas, viajes y new problems

Bueno, veo que nadie me ha puesto ningún review pero al menos tengo un favorito algo es algo.

Bueno continuo con la historia lamento que sea algo lenta pero me gusta ir sin prisa pero sin pausa este capitulo esta situado poco después del tercer capitulo del manga "un nuevo alumno"

* * *

**Symphony Of Madness**

Capitulo uno:_** Despedidas, viajes y nuevos problemas.**_

**Todo buen amigo se despide y celebra los nuevos viajes que emprenden sus amigos. Con eso en mente los amigos mas cercanos de Julio han decidido celebrar su ingreso a la academia con una fiesta de despedida, con música techno-pop a todo volumen y bebidas alcohólicas hasta donde llegara la vista, todo eso a las once de la noche. Así nuestro joven protagonista estaba peleando por tragarse su copa de ron debido a su poca tolerancia al alcohol.**

**A eso que se acerca su amigo Rubén, un chico de pelo castaño claro casi rubio de 1,85m de altura delgado y con ojos azules. Casi gritando debido a la música le pregunta.**

**-** ¿QUÉ TAL LA FIESTA,JULIO?**  
**

\- BIEN¡

\- ¿TE GUSTA LA MÚSICA?

\- SI. "_Mentira, odio la música pop sobretodo tan alta. Pero ya que se han tomado tantas molestias de prepararla no voy a decir que no me gusta la música_" ME VOY A TOMAR UN POCO EL AIRE CREO QUE EL RON ME HA PEGADO FUERTE.

\- JAJAJA. BIEN.

-_"Y con eso mi conversación termina. Saliendo a una de las galerías del edificio veo con diversión como mi amigo Víctor hace alguna de sus locuras, Santi mirando su mobíl algo sonrojado, seguramente de esa chica traviesa que conoció en los meses de verano, Ruben esta invitando a una copa a alguna chica y Valentín intentando sin mucho éxito ligar con alguna de las chicas mayores. _

_Me agrada ver que haya tanta gente, dispuesta a despedirme. Desde algunos compañeros de clase hasta mis compañeros del gimnasio donde practico Karate pero aun así tengo que salir a tomar el aire. No es que no me guste que haya tanta gente aquí pero yo soy mas de pequeñas multitudes."_

**Así nuestro joven protagonista sale a una de las galerías con el cielo iluminado únicamente con las estrellas y la Luna que sonreía perversamente y en el horizonte varios edificios iluminados. Una bella noche sin duda.**

**-** Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Julio.

**Sin ni siquiera voltearse le contesta.**

\- Me conoces muy bien, Tamara.

** Saliendo de la habitación donde se concentraba la fiesta y apoyándose**** en la barandilla de la galería junto a el, una chica de 1,75m con ojos castaños y pelo negro rizado, su mejor amiga Tamara.**

**-** Así que, ¿Te vas?.

**-** Si, mañana a primera hora cogeré el avión hacia Death City.

\- Yo... Julio...esto

\- Sera mejor que te lo ahorres, Tamara quiero despedirme con una sonrisa, no un ceño fruncido.

\- Pero Julio, yo... te quiero.

**Volteándose**** Julio**

\- No me quieres como yo a ti. _"Mi voz ha salido mas dura de lo que quería, veo sus ojos castaños transmitir su dolor pero mis palabras son ciertas. Desde los once años yo desarrolle ciertos sentimientos por ella, ella fue mi primer beso, a la primera chica a la que toque y me enamore de ella, profundamente pero ella no quería un compromiso y fuimos el uno tras el otro durante años hasta hoy."_

_\- _Yo te quiero pero necesito mas tiempo.

\- Hemos tenido tiempo de sobra, Tamara.

-_"Su sonrisa triste me dice mas cosas de las que me gustaría ver pero ya he tomado mi decisión, porque esta situación no va a cambiar nunca y ya estoy harto"_

_-_ Quería darte un motivo para que te quedaras aquí, conmigo. Pero veo que has tomado una decision.

\- Si, mañana emprenderé mi camino para conseguir mis sueños. Lo lamento._ "Y es cierto, tengo que controlarme para no quebrarme con esas palabras"._

\- ¿Podrías darme un ultimo beso?, como despedida.

\- Claro.

**Y acercando lentamente sus caras, ella cierra los ojos para intimar el contacto pero el en el ultimo instante, el desvía sus labios hacia su frente dándole al beso, un toque mas fraternal. Se inclina a su oído y le susurra con una voz entre melancólica y triste** "Adiós"**.**

**Ella se marcha corriendo para evitar que el vea sus lagrimas y el se apoya en la barandilla bebiendo su copa de ron y esbozando una triste sonrisa mientras piensa que no podía cumplir su ultimo pedido porque sino toda su resolución se habría venido abajo y no hubiera podido irse para cumplir sus sueños y sanar su corazón roto.**

**Así ante la luz de una siniestra luna, lágrimas silenciosas caen por las mejillas del joven mientras este sigue bebiendo su copa de ron.**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente: Aeropuerto 10:30 a.m, puerto de embarque numero diez**

**Cuatro personas estaban en ese puerto de embarque. Nuestro protagonista, una mujer sobre los cuarenta, rellenita con gafas, ojos azules y pelo liso castaño hasta los hombros con varias canas, Un hombre también sobre los cuarenta, rellenito con gafas, ojos marrones y pelo corto rizado casi gris y por ultimo un chico de siete años, delgado con ojos azules y pelo negro corto.**

\- Supongo que tendré que embarcar sin ellos

\- ¿Estas seguro, Julio?. Pareces bastante cansado

\- Claro que esta cansado, mujer no oíste a las horas que vino.

\- Ya lo se, Jose pero mira como esta.

**Y era cierto, después de una noche de ****juerga nuestro joven héroe parecía mas un muerto viviente que un ser vivo. Tan pálido como un fantasma, con unas ojeras negras profundas que le daban el aspecto de cuencas vacías y los ojos semicerrados apunto de cerrarse completamente no le daban una imagen muy viva que digamos.**

\- No te preocupes, Mama en el avión descansare un poco y me repondré.

\- Si tu lo dices, hijo.

\- Hermanito, un abrazo.

\- Eso hijo no te vayas sin despedirnos.

\- Vale._"Aunque casi no tengo fuerzas para moverme como para agacharme, nunca volveré a ir de juerga hasta las seis de la madrugada"._

**Con un gran esfuerzo por parte de nuestro protagonista, consigue agacharse para darle un emotivo abrazo a su hermano, andar y abrazar a sus padres y caminar hacia el avión despidiéndose con la mano.**

* * *

**Dentro del avion**

**Dos personas vienen corriendo a toda velocidad saltándose los escalones de las escaleras de embarque de dos en dos.**

\- Huf! Huf! Llegamos cari.

\- Justo a tiempo.

**Pero justo después de decir esas palabras, una voz con un tono despectivo aunque algo cansado les habla a sus espaldas.**

\- Vaya y yo que pensaba que tendría un viaje tranquilo.

-_"¿Como es que Julio esta aquí?"_

**Volteandose los dos, se encuentran con su compañero Julio**

\- ¿Que haces aquí, Bosque?. No creía que tuviéramos que viajar contigo.

\- Ni yo tampoco,Daniel pero comprenderás no hay muchos vuelos a Nevada y era cojer este o esperar dos días.

\- Lo entendemos, Julio._"Sera mejor que enfríe los ánimos antes de que Dani golpee a Julio"._Porque no vamos a los asientos.

\- Claro, Valeria.

\- Entendido, Vals.

**Así los tres inesperados compañeros de viaje, se van a sentar en sus asientos sorprendidos de tener que viajar juntos. Estando Daniel en el asiento de enfrente, debido al cansancio Julio en vez de sentarse, se derrumba en su asiento.**

**Dándose**** cuenta de esto, Valeria con una voz preocupada le pregunta.**

**-** ¿Te encuentras bien, Julio?

**Sorprendido ante esa pregunta, él le responde honestamente.**

\- Si, algo cansado por que ayer me fui de juerga hasta tarde.

**Ante esa respuesta Daniel, se revuelve de su asiento para mirarlo y con una voz burlona le dice.**

\- Ja, no me lo creo, Bosque ¿de juerga?. Pensaba que no tenias vida social.

**Después de esas palabras Julio solo le contesta con voz cansada y resignada.**

**-**Claro que tengo vida social, Daniel solo que ha diferencia tuya no voy alardeando de ella.

\- Tsk

\- Valeria, si no te importa me voy ha echar.

**Sorprendida ante esa declaración de intenciones, élla solo atina ha decir.**

\- Ah, claro Julio. no te preocupes por mi.

**Con todo dicho nuestro protagonista, se acomoda en su asiento y al ritmo de la canción "Black Sheep" de Sonata Arctica cierra los ojos. Durante el vuelo nuestra joven arma piensa sobre su vida amorosa, debido al accidente de ayer.**

_-"La verdad es que lo de ayer solo confirma que nunca he tenido suerte en el amor, mi primera novia fue un pulpo que no me dejaba en paz y a la que tuve que romper el corazón, mi segunda novia fue una zorra que estaba con todos menos conmigo, aunque ese despiste fue cosa mía y la ultima solo me utilizo e intento humillarme pero me adelante a sus intenciones. Luego esta Tamara pero ella es un caso aparte, supongo ... que en la A.M.A.M podre empezar de cero"._

**Con esos pensamientos en mente, nuestro héroe se duerme profundamente.**

* * *

**Nevada, Estados Unidos, 14:30 p.m**

**Después**** de bajar del autobús que les había traído desde el aeropuerto, nuestros tres jóvenes se encontraban frente las famosas escaleras que les llevarían a la A.M.A.M, con sus equipajes. Frente tamañas escaleras, Daniel y Valeria palidecían visiblemente mientras que Julio estaba mas ocupado mirando los precios del bar-quiosco que estaba cerca de la parada del autobús.**

\- Estas son las famosas escaleras de la A.M.A.M que sirven a sus estudiantes para fortalecer sus piernas y entrenar su resistencia.

**\- **¿Como vamos a subirlas, Vals?

**Con una voz que desprendía energía Valeria le contesta.**

\- Pues subiéndolas, vamos cari sera divertido._"Ademas no pienso permitir que unas estúpidas escaleras me separen de mis sueños"._

**Tras oir ese comentario Daniel solo le responde con una voz llena de sarcasmo.**

\- Lo que tu digas, Vals.

**A eso que al subir los primeros escalones, se dan cuenta de que su compañero no esta con ellos, Valeria le ve entrando en el bar-quiosco.**

**\- **Espera, Julio ¿a donde vas?.

**Con una cara meditabunda , Julio le contesta.**

\- Hum... voy a comprarme un zumo, ir subiendo sin mi que ya os alcanzare.

\- !Vale¡

**Así nuestros dos compañeros empiezan a subir lo que parecían ser una interminable escaleras, con el sol pegando fuerte sobre sus cabezas y el equipaje pesándoles sobre sus espaldas, exhaustos en cuestión de minutos y con las rodillas temblando subían las escaleras por mera fuerza de voluntad.**

**-**_"No puede ser, !estas escaleras son infernales¡. Incluso para mi que tengo cierta resistencia física, estoy molida y Dani esta exhausto"._

**Y en cierto modo así era, Daniel estaba jadeando e inclinado apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, con la gruesas gotas de sudor coronando su frente. Al llegar a los últimos escalones, ambos ven una presencia que no esperaban ver en un buen rato, allí delante de ellos, sentado en el ultimo escalón, estaba Julio bebiéndose tranquilamente un zumo, que parecía ser de piña por su color claro.**

**Ambos sorprendidos por su presencia no saben como reaccionar...**

\- !¿COMO HAS LLEGADO TU AQUÍ?¡

**... mas que gritando a pleno pulmón, ya que Julio no era reconocido por sus aptitudes físicas precisamente.**

**\- **Simple, andando.

**Tras esa respuesta tan calmada se vislumbraba una sonrisa socarrona, muy conocida por Valeria.**

**-**_"Conozco esa sonrisa, es la misma que pone cuando el sabe algo que tu no sabes y se divierte viendo tu confusión al intentar averiguarlo"._

**Desplomándose**** en el ultimo escalón, sonrojada y jadeando por aire nuestra joven técnica no podía pensar con claridad. Viéndola en ese estado Julio se sonroja sin poder evitarlo antes de ofrecerles otros refresco.**

\- Tomad, os ayudara.

**Conmovida por el gesto, Valeria solo atina a decir** "Gracias" **recibir el refresco**** mientras que Daniel solo chasquea la lengua antes de abrir el suyo.**

**Ya algo mas recuperados después del refresco, vuelven al tema principal.**

\- ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí, Bosque?.

\- Es cierto Julio parece como si ya hubieras subido estas escaleras antes.

**Antes de responder se bebe su ultimo trago de zumo de piña y con una voz nostálgica, perdida en los recuerdos del pasado, les contesta.**

\- He subido estas escaleras mas veces de las que podría contar.

**Sorprendida por su tono de voz, Valeria se cuestiona se Julio no ha vivido aquí antes.**

-_"Esa voz, Julio parece tener muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar"_

_\- _Sera mejor que levantéis el culo y vayamos a las clases de primero.

* * *

**Pasillos de la A.M.A.M**

**Caminando por los pasillos de la A.M.A.M, nuestros protagonistas no sabían como empezar una conversación debido al ambiente tenso en el que caminaban y Julio estaba utilizando su estrategia mas antigua, ponerse los cascos a todo volumen para evitar preguntas incomodas.**

**A esto, que Valeria oye como un objeto grande viene volando a gran velocidad e intenta apartarse, solo para ser empujada por Daniel.**

**-** !Cuidado, Valeria¡

**Dándose cuenta de que el objeto iba derecho hacia Julio, intenta prevenirlo, aunque sabe que no lo conseguirá debido a la música que esta escuchando. Aun así decide intentarlo.**

** -** !Julio, cuidado¡

**Lo que no sabia es que Julio se había dado cuenta y solo para disimularlo, se agacha para ponerse bien los zapatos. El objeto se estampa contra una de las columnas provocando humareda, al despejarse se ve que es un chico de pelo rubio con traje, inconsciente debido a la fuerza del golpe recibido que estaba impreso en su rostro.**

**\- **!JA, ASÍ APRENDERÁS A METERTE CON EL GRAN YO¡

**El autor de semejante grito no era otro que un chico de uno sesenta con el pelo azul, atuendos ninja y un tatuaje en forma de estrella de cinco puntas en el hombro derecho. Este chico era conocido con el nombre de BlackStar, el ultimo superviviente del infame Clan de la Estrella.**

**Ante semejante desfachatez, Daniel tenia la sangre hirviendo, Valeria estaba sorprendida por tal despliegue de fuerza y Julio estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar. Pero antes de que Daniel pudiera gritar, una voz suave con indicios de vergüenza dice.**

**\- **Lamento lo que ha pasado.

**La dueña de esa voz era ni mas ni menos que Tsubaki, el filo demoníaco. A pesar de todo Daniel tenia que gritar a alguien por lo que casi le ocurre a su novia.**

**\- **!No es suficiente!, como se os ocurre hacer eso.

**Ante semejante grito Tsubaki solo puede dar un salto del susto, en cambio BlackStar solo le gruñe antes de decir.**

**-** No tengo que dar explicaciones a alguien tan insignificante como tu.

\- !Insignificante¡, te vas a enterar. Te desafió a una pelea.

**Ante el desafió BlackStar solo echa la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose.**

**\- **Bien, acabare contigo de un solo golpe.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

**Pero antes de seguir es bloqueado por Julio, que lucia una cara seria, aunque sus ojos demostraban preocupación.**

**\- **Daniel, espera. No puedes enfrentarte a el.

\- ¿Porque no?

\- Su tatuaje delata quien es, es el único superviviente del Clan de la Estrella, un clan de asesinos que hacían cualquier cosa por dinero. No tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

**Ante la mención del Clan de la Estrella, BlackStar entrecierra los ojos, mirando fijamente a Julio. En cambio Daniel ante la preocupacion de Julio solo le responde con una voz llena de soberbia.**

\- Tsk, no soy un cobarde como tu. Yo voy a pelear. _"Así demostrare de una vez por todas que soy el mejor"_

**Preocupada por las palabras de Julio, Valeria intenta agarrar a Daniel del brazo para detenerlo pero este lo evita apartando el brazo.**

\- Espera, Dani.

\- Daniel , recapacita._"Estúpido ignorante esto no se trata de valor sino de fuerza y no tienes la suficiente"._

**Si esperar mas y con un grito de guerra, Daniel conecta un derechazo impactando de lleno con la cara de BlackStar, impresionando a Valeria y a muchos estudiantes que pasaban por allí.**

-_ "Si, lo ha conseguido. Daniel tiene uno de los mejores golpes de derecha de todo nuestro instituto."_

**Y era cierto su derechazo era conocido por su fuerza, ya que había ganado muchas peleas callejeras solo con ese simple puñetazo pero ante la sorpresa de Valeria y el desconcierto de Daniel, BlackStar sonreía aun con el puño pegado a su cara. **

**Con una voz afectada por la incertidumbre a Daniel solo le sale decir una pregunta**

**\- **¿Como?

**En cambio la voz de BlackStar denotaba arrogancia pura.**

**\- **Je, ¿eso es todo?. entonces deja que te muestre como se da un verdadero puñetazo

**Dicho y echo con un simple puñetazo en la cara, con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar varios metros, lo deja inconsciente ante de que toque el suelo. Alterando sobremanera a Valeria y preocupando aun mas a Julio.**

**\- **!DANIIII¡

**Valeria y Julio corren hasta donde se encuentra Daniel. Julio utilizando sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios pone sus dedos indice y corazón en el cuello de Daniel para comprobar su pulso.**

**-**_ "Humm, esta bien, inconsciente pero es mejor que nada"_

**-** Julio ¿Dani esta bien?

**Viendo la evidente preocupación de Valeria y para aligerar un poco el ambiente Julio intenta hacer una gracia.**

**\- **Je,Le dolerá un poco la cabeza al despertar pero esta bien. No te preocupes Valeria

\- Gracias Julio.

**Ante ese agradecimiento Julio prefiere no decir nada y concentrarse en problemas mas apremiantes como el acercamiento de BlackStar hacia ellos. Ante el desconcierto de Julio y muchos estudiantes Valeria se levanta y pone los brazos en cruz evitando que BlackStar diera un paso mas hacia Daniel o Julio. Pero lo que mas sorprendían eran sus ojos castaños que parecían relampaguear de la determinación que poseía, con una voz decidida.**

**\- **No dejare que hagas daño ni a Dani ni a Julio, ¿entiendes?

\- Crees que voy a pelearme con ese chico al que ya he derrotado, me interesa mas enfrentarme al chico de los auriculares.

\- No te lo voy a perm...

**Pero antes de que siguiera, se sorprende al notar una mano en su hombro, al voltearse se encuentra con la mirada y sonrisa amable de Julio.**

\- No te preocupes estaré bien

\- !Pero Julio¡

\- No pasara nada malo, confía en mi. Cuida de Daniel mientras tanto.

**Aun tras ver esa mirada llena de confianza y seriedad, Valeria no podía mas que rezar que todo fuera bien y hacer lo que le habían dicho acercándose a Daniel, mientras que Julio dejaba de lado su sonrisa amable y se ponía serio mientras se acercaba a BlackStar.**

**\- **Bueno creo que por fin tendré una buena pelea, Tsubaki.

** \- **Ten cuidado, BlackStar

\- No te preocupes,¿Que eres, Técnico o arma?

\- Un arma, ¿Empezamos?

**Después de decir esas palabras pone el volumen a tope y elije "Disparity by design" de Rise Against. Despues Julio adopta una postura relajada, BlackStar interpretando esto como una oportunidad para atacar carga directamente hacia delante con el puño en alto, con la intención de golpearlo en la cara y terminar de un solo golpe. Pero para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo BlackStar, Julio simplemente lo agarra del brazo y lo lanza hacia atras con un lanzamiento de Judo. **

**Aunque pillado por sorpresa, BlackStar consigue recuperarse en el aire y aterriza sin dificultades en el suelo, dándose la vuelta, justo a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo de Julio, en el estomago, dirigido desde la cadera y con un ligera rotación de muñeca antes del impacto. **

**Un impacto tan rapido que no permite a BlackStar contraer los músculos del abdomen para amortiguar el golpe y con la suficiente fuerza como para estamparlo contra la pared.**

\- No compares mis puñetazos con los de Daniel, no están al mismo nivel.

**Todos las personas reunidas alrededor que estaban viendo el combate, notaban enseguida como esas palabras estaban cargadas con arrogancia a pesar del tono aburrido empleado al decirlas. Corriendo hacia el, BlackStar desencadenaba una serie de violentos puñetazos y patadas, y para sorpresa de todos sobre todo de Valeria, Julio esuivaba todos los golpes, casi con aburrimiento, bloqueando eso si los golpes dirigidos al torso.**

\- ¿Eso es todo?. Me imaginaba algo mas del gran BlackStar.

\- Tch, no te creas tan importante por haber parado unos golpes tan débiles. Ahora te voy a demostrar lo que el gran BlackStar puede hacer.

\- ¿A sí?. Pues demuéstramelo.

**Otra vez Julio respondía con arrogancia e incluso con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que BlackStar se enfurecía cada vez mas.**

**-**_ "No dejare que ese chaval me supere, porque yo soy !el gran BlackSTAR¡"_

**Mientras tanto, Valeria se quedaba anonadada, sorprendida del brutal cambio de comportamiento de Julio que normalmente aunque algo distante con la gente que le rodeaba era amable y siempre era expresivo cuando hablaba en cambio ahora su rostro se mostraba impasible, lo único que lo delataba era una sutil sonrisa. **

**Ademas de su forma de combatir era increíble para sus ojos, de alguien que era conocido por ser muy pacifico. Verlo de esta manera era perturbador. **

**-**_ "No pensé que Julio fuera tan fuerte, espero que..."_

**Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por un grito de guerra de BlackStar.**

_\- **!Speed Star¡**_

**BlackStar se habia lanzado a toda velocidad hacia Julio con esa técnica, dando la impresión a todos de aparecer y desaparecer mientras se acercaba a su adversario. A diferencia de Valeria y algunos de los espectadores del combate, Julio era capaz de ver como BlackStar se movía, como si lo estuviera viendo a cámara lenta.**

**\- **_"V__eamos de lo que eres capaz de hacer, hijo de las estrellas"._

**Pensaba Julio preparado para el golpe que sabia que le iba a venir por la espalda.**

_**\- !Golpe mortal: Gran ola de la estrella negra¡. **_

**Con ese grito BlackStar con los brazos cruzados, golpea a Julio con el codo y el puño, justo en las lumbares. Al impactar son rodeados por un campo de energía verde, con rayos y esferas con imágenes de estrellas dentro, generada por la propia longitud de onda de BlackStar al impactar con la de Julio.**

**Al desaparecer el campo, se forma una nube de humo engullendo a ambos dentro y preocupando a Valeria y Tsubaki. **

**A Valeria le preocupaba la fuerza de ese golpe ya que la energía aun se sentía en el ambiente, habiendo leído algo de ese tipo de golpes con las longitudes de alma de las propias personas se preocupaba aun mas y Tsubaki se preocupaba por no oír absolutamente nada viniendo de la columna de humo y polvo que se había formado.**

**De pronto una risa escalofriante se escuchaba desde la columna de humo, era una sonrisa tan fría, oscura y sádica que todos los que la estaban oyendo se les erizaba los pelos de la nuca, un escalofrió les subia de abajo a arriba de sus columnas y sus almas se sobrecogían del miedo.**

**Estaban tan asustados que muchos saltaron al ver una figura salir de la columna de humo y estamparse contra la pared, después de que la risa cesara.**

**Al disiparse el polvo se sorprendieron al ver un BlackStar semi-inconsciente, y ver acercarse a Julio con su brazo derecho envuelto de un color oscuro con hilos oscuros saliendo de el, afilando la forma de su brazo en algo semejante a una espada.**

**Valeria notaba algo cambiado en Julio porque si antes parecía calmado y impenetrable, ahora parecía un depredador que se dirigía a su presa con intención asesina. Al estar frente a BlackStar, Julio le dirijia unas palabras que emitian desprecio, arrogancia y sadismo puras.**

\- Supongo que esto es todo lo que puedes dar, Hijo de las estrellas. Adiós, BlackStar no puedo decir que haya sido un placer conocerte.

**Abalanzando su mano derecha semi-transformada al pecho de BlackStar, es detenida por una mano pálida, que pertenecía ni mas ni menos que a Death The Kid en persona.**

\- Ya es suficiente, Julio

**Con una sonrisa sádica, Julio voltea a ver al shinigami e interlaza sus ojos con los de el. **

**Los ojos dorados ven unos ojos parecidos a los suyos pero que mientras los suyos tenían el iris dividido en dos tonalidades de amarillo, el mas cercano a las pupila de color amarillo y la mas externa de color mas dorado, los de el tenían dos tonalidades distintas, la mas cercana a la pupila era de color rojo bermellón y la mas externa era negra, dando la apariencia de dos infiernos incandescentes a esos ojos.**

**Utilizando una voz falsamente inocente y dulce. El arma le increpa a al semi-dios.**

\- Nee, Kiddo-kun sigues siendo igual de aguafiestas


	4. Cap 2 : Relaciones complicadas

Bueno, veo que solo me han puesto un review y al menos tengo tres favoritos, algo es algo.

* * *

**Symphony Of Madness**

Capitulo dos: **Relaciones complicadas.**_  
_

**Dicen que en una pelea, dará igual tu aspecto o tu forma. Porque en una pelea si se alarga lo suficiente descubrirás el verdadero carácter de la gente, si es una persona calmada, sádica o terca. Lo puedes vislumbrar en su estilo de pelea.**

**Durante años, Tsubaki había combatido junto con BlackStar y reconocía que era sin lugar a dudas la persona mas egocéntrica que conocía pero tanto en el combate como en su vida diaria era igual y solo se podría definir de una manera, directo. **

**No te suavizaba las cosas y aunque a veces pudiera parecer insensible, era una persona que se preocupaba por aquellos que el denominaba seguidores, aunque ella veía a través de la fachada de BlackStar y veía que se preocupaba genuinamente de sus amigos.**

**Aunque conocía a Julio desde que eran pequeños, pues ambas familias se solían reunir dado que eran algunas de las familias con sangre de arma mas antiguas del mundo sino que ademas eran de las pocas con hoja multifilo, nunca llego a ver mas allá del chico amable pero solitario que era.**

**Así que verlo con esa sonrisa torcida, después de ser detenido por Kid de matar a BlackStar, la sorprendia de sobremanera aunque no era la mas sorprendida, ese honor se lo llevaba ,Valeria.**

**El corazón de Valeria daba vuelcos, ante la imagen de que Julio, Julio el que no peleaba, el que solo había oído gritar una o dos veces desde que lo conocía, la persona que siempre se reía de si mismo y que tenia un sentido del humor extraño, cuyos ojos normalmente brillaban con picardía y humor.**

**Ver esos ojos ahora, transformados en dos brasas ardientes que solo destilaban odio y furia como jamas había visto antes, era una experiencia que jamas deseaba volver a experimentar.**

**En cuanto a Julio, reconocía esa fuente de furia e ira que le había acompañado desde que era un niño se destilaba por sus venas, furia que jamas desaparecía del todo, que aumentaba con las frustraciones de la vida diaria, solo la dejaba salir cuando peleaba o cuando entrenaba en serio.**

**Recordaba con amargura la de veces que dejaba sus nudillos sangrando en el gimnasio por golpear los sacos en un intento de dejar escapar sus frustraciones, que amenazaban con volverlo loco, después de un mal día por culpa de sus padres o compañeros.**

**Era tan liberador quitarse la fachada de chico tan amable que parecía bobo y sacar su lado mas oscuro en la pelea, demasiado placentero. Una voz profunda con un deje de euforia salia de los mas oscuros rincones de su mente**

**-_ "¿Te gusta,verdad?. Ese sentimiento de terror y sufrimiento que se refleja en los ojos de tus adversarios antes de que los asesines."_**

**Reconocía**** esa voz que le había acompañado también desde su niñez, esa voz que le torturaba con su miedos y que odiaba. A veces odiaba provenir de donde provenia porque esa voz estaba ligada inexorablemente con su sangre de arma. Eso no evitaba que la odiara. **

_\- "!Callate¡"_

**Esa misma voz tomaba un tono mas aburrido y apático para proseguir con la conversación.**

_**\- "Avísame cuando quieras ser sincero contigo mismo, después de todo soy una parte de ti"**_

**Con una voz tranquilizadora pero seria Kiddo, intentaba calmar a Julio para que volviera su brazo transformado a la normalidad.**

\- Calmate Julio, no voy a hacerte nada.

**Despues de decir esas palabras, Julio se sacude rápidamente de encima a Kid y devuelve a su brazo a la normalidad, toma un par de respiraciones profundas, cerrando los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir tienen el mismo color de siempre. Con una voz apenada le pregunta.**

**-** ¿Te encuentras bien, Kiddo?

\- Si , ves

**Kid con una sonrisa amable, le enseña la mano dañada. Mostrando que ya se ha regenerado.**

\- No ha pasado nada.

\- Lo siento, Kiddo

\- Kiddo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Esa pregunta la habia echo Patty Thompson, una de las armas de Kid que junto con su hermana Elizabeth se acercaban para ver a Kid. Al ver las gotas de sangre al lado de su técnico, ambas hermanas miran con el ceño fruncido a Julio y este las mira fijamente de vuelta sin apartar su mirada en ningún momento.**

\- Si, no te preocupes Patty.

**Al ver la creciente tensión entre su viejo amigo y su armas, Kid decide resolver la situación con unas simples palabras.**

\- Tenemos que llevar a BlackStar y al otro chico a la enfermería.

\- Tienes razón, Kid. ¿Tsubaki te importaría ayudar a Valeria con Daniel?

**Sorprendida un poco por la pregunta, pero gentil y bondadosa por naturaleza, decide ayudar a Valeria cargando por los pies a Daniel, viendo que Kid y Julio están haciendo lo mismo por su técnico. Ambos grupos deciden encaminarse a la enfermería.**

* * *

**Enfermería**** de Shibusen**

**Estando ya atendidos por la enfermera Naigus, ambos chicos estaban descansando en sus camas. BlackStar con una contusión bastante mas grave que la de Daniel. Al enterarse de que BlackStar había acabado en la enfermería tanto Maka como Soul habían llegado para ver como estaba.**

**Con una sensación extraña en el pecho, Valeria no sabia que hacer o decir para levantar el incomodo silencio que se había posado en la enfermería, Dani no se había levantado todavía y no conocía a nadie mas que ha Julio así que no sabia como reaccionar.**

**Viendo la creciente incomodidad de Valeria, Julio decide lanzarse. Dando un fuerte suspiro, empieza a hablar con una voz calmada.**

\- Bueno, supongo que no nos hemos presentado debidamente.

**Señalando a la cama donde se encontraba Daniel.**

\- El es Daniel Marceros ...

**Señalando a Valeria**

\- Ella es Valeria Victoria Rodriguez ...

**y señalándose así mismo con la palma abierta delante del pecho.**

**\- **y yo soy Julio César Bosque. Conozco a Kiddo y a Tsubaki de mucho antes, pero lamentablemente no os conozco a los demas excepto a BlackStar aunque se podria decir que nuestra presentacion a sido algo violenta, je.

-¿Seríais tan amables de presentaros?, por favor.

**Sorprendida por su refinamiento y modales que extrañamente le recordaban a Kid, Maka decide ser la primera en presentarse.**

\- Yo soy Maka Albarn y este es mi compañero Soul Eater.

\- Encantado

\- ¿Albarn?, vaya así que tu eres la hija del Señor Spirit, que casualidad.

**Sorprendida por el echo de que un desconocido conociera a su padre, no por su titulo de Death Scythe sino por su nombre real, no puede evitar preguntar.**

\- ¿Como es que conoces a mi padre?

\- Digamos que conozco a mucha gente de Death City.

**Algo confuso de la respuesta tan criptica recibida y desconfiado por naturaleza Soul no puede entrecerrar los ojos, al ver este gesto Julio decide cambiar el tema utilizando sus observaciones.**

\- Así que Soul, ¿En que arma te puedes transformar?

\- ¿C...como sabes que soy un arma?

\- Bueno Soul Eater es un sobrenombre que significa "Devorador de Almas" y dudo que un técnico se lo pusiera.

\- ¿Un sobrenombre?

\- Ah, claro que tu no lo sabes Valeria, la academia te deja cambiarte el nombre por un periodo de dos años. Así que, ¿en que arma puedes convertirte, Soul?

\- Una guadaña.

\- !Vaya, ¿enserio?¡. Es muy difícil encontrar una guadaña demoníaca, supongo que seras muy popular en la academia.

**Viendo la cara que ponía Maka y todo lo que sabia sobre ella gracias a su padre, Julio ya se hacia una composición de lo que ocurría entre los dos. Una Maka demasiado desconfiada de los hombres por lo que creía que había echo su padre y un Soul que intentaba acercarse a ella para quererla.**

**Pasando a las chicas, vestidas de vaqueras, que estaban a lado de Kid.**

\- ¿Y vosotras quienes sois?

**Con una voz calmada pero fuerte la primera en presentarse era Elizabeth**

\- Yo soy Liz

**Después**** la sigue Patricia con una sonrisa en el rostro y saludando efusivamente**

\- y yo soy Patty y somos las hermanas Thompson.

\- Anda pues me suenan vuestros nombres, aunque no recuerdo de que.

**Esperando a que sus armas terminaran de presentarse, Kid decide terminar la presentacion.**

\- Son mis compañeras, Julio.

\- Oh, ¿En serio?

**Mientras decía esas palabras, Julio se había posicionado detrás de Kid, abrazándolo, mientras metía sus brazos por debajo de la chaqueta.**

\- Osea que me has cambiado por un par chicas guapas, eres un pervertido Kiddo-kun.

**Habiendo dicho esto con una voz de fingida pena y mordiéndole un poco el cuello expuesto de Kid, Julio había creado una situación vergonzosa para Kid. Mientra que Kid y Julio sabían que era una forma de molestar por parte del ultimo al primero, para el resto de las personas conscientes de la enfermería pensaban que eran una situación erótica sacada de un manga yaoi.**

**La mayoría de las chicas estaban rojas de la vergüenza y la única que tenia el valor suficiente para preguntar era Maka, con una voz nerviosa.**

\- ¿De que os conocéis?

**A lo que Julio con una voz sensual y grave responde.**

\- Hace un par de años atrás el y yo nos entablábamos en unas sesiones en las que sudábamos, sobre todo el, había gritos y mucho movimiento.

**Con una voz mas soñadora y feliz, sigue.**

\- Deberías haberle visto la cara de felicidad de Kiddo cuando penetraba carne, yo por mi parte después de esas sesiones me quedaba muy satisfecho.

**La cara de todas las chicas después de oír eso eran completamente rojas, sobre todo Liz y Patty que no pensaban que su técnico tuviera algún tipo de experiencia sexual. En cambio la cara de Kid también tenia las mejillas enrojecidas pero por la rabia que sentía hacia su viejo amigo.**

\- !Basta ya, Julio¡. Diles la verdad.

**Para sorpresa de los que estaban en la enfermería la cara de Julio cambio de ser sensual a ser una divertida, vagamente intentando esconder una sonrisa, separándose de Kid y dándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.**

\- Sigues sin tener nada de humor, Kiddo.

\- Humph!

**Intentando hallar respuestas a las preguntas de todos, Liz es la primera en saltar.**

\- ¿Entonces de que os conocéis vosotros?

**Antes de que Kid pudiera responder a Liz, Julio se había adelantado.**

\- Fui su primera arma, ademas el para mi es mi hermano en todo menos en sangre.

**Para la sorpresa de Liz, que estuvo viendo a Kid todo el tiempo vio como los ojos le brillaban ante esa afirmación y supo que era cierto.**

**Después**** de decir eso Julio se empieza ha reír escandalosamente.**

\- ¿De verdad os habéis creído lo de antes?, mentes calenturientas.

\- "_Pues no hagas esas cosas, maldito_"

**Pensaban todas las personas de la enfermería menos Julio, que seguía ****riéndose**

**Entonces la pregunta que menos querían responder Kid y Julio la formulo Patty.**

\- ¿Porque no sigues siendo el arma de Kiddo, Julio?

**Ante esa pregunta ambos chicos se tensaron, después demostraron dos reacciones distintas aunque reflejaban la misma sensación, tristeza. Liz y Patty se vieron sorprendidas por ver como los ojos de Kid se oscurecían y se mostraban brillosos de lagrimas que intentaba retener y Julio simplemente había agachado la cabeza dejando que su flequillo le tapara los ojos pero su expresión corporal decía lo incomodo que estaba.**

**Pero con una voz algo cansada, Julio contesto a la pregunta de Patty.**

\- Con diez años ... Digamos que tuve un par de meses muy malos, tuve una discusión familiar y me prohibieron volver durante un tiempo.

**Ante esas palabras Kid no pudo mas que entrecerrar los ojos ante lo dicho por Julio, lo de par de meses malos era la subestimación del siglo, esos meses habían sido un autentico infierno, raptado por un aquelarre de brujas, torturado ha todas horas durante meses. Recordaba muy vividamente el dia en el que lo trajeron de vuelta, sangrando por heridas por todas partes, viéndose varios huesos y con el pelo completamente blanco.**

**Pero lo que mejor recordaba Kid eran los ojos de Julio en ese tiempo, vacíos y carentes de toda vida, había sido a la fortaleza y paciencia de su abuela materna que Julio había salido adelante y Kid no podía estar mas agradecido por ello, pues había recuperado a su primer y mejor amigo de vuelta. **

**Kid sabia perfectamente que las chaquetas holgadas que suele ponerse Julio eran para ocultar ese echo y las cicatrices que había dejado, a pesar de las capacidades regenerativas de este, pues la mayoría de las heridas que le habían infligido las brujas las habían echo con magia para evitar su cicatrización.**

**Así que se sorprendió de que Julio dijera lo siguiente con una voz tan alegre.**

-Pero ahora ya estoy mejor y he vuelto para quedarme. Sera mejor que vaya a la Death Room para terminar el papeleo y hablar con Lord Death.

**Dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta pero parándose y volviéndose un poco mientras giraba una de sus manos en el aire.**

\- Ah, por cierto... ya recuerdo de que me sonaban vuestros nombre, chicas.

**Esa exclamación dicho en tono tan casual que solo Kid percibió el tono amenazador que se escondía detrás. Después de decir esas palabras un aura muy parecida, a la que se noto en el combate entre BlackStar y Julio, se emitía desde Julio. **

**Valeria y Tsubaki la reconocieron enseguida, Maka se sorprendió al ver el alma de Julio expandirse hasta tener la misma longitud que había tenido la alma de Kid cuando resonó con Liz y Patty y Soul se sorprendió de esa aura asesina, siendo que tenían la misma edad.**

\- Si alguna de las dos le hace algún tipo de daño a Kid, ya sea emocional, psicológico o físico, os matare a ambas de la manera mas dolorosa que se me ocurra. ¿Queda claro?, Demonios de Brooklyn.

**Por primera vez desde que salieron de las calles, Liz y Patty sintieron un miedo escalofriante hacia una persona, porque ambas sabían que estaba hablando completamente en serio. Si el tono de voz, siendo como era duro y amenazador no lo delataba, el único ojo que le podían ver, debido a que estaban de espaldas a el, era como un bloque de hielo frió y oscuro, que prometía dolor y sufrimiento.**

**Dichas estas palabras cojio la puerta, la abrió y se marcho.**

* * *

**En los pasillos de Shibusen**

**Mientras Julio iba por los pasillos hacia la Death Room, con la musica a todo volumen, no podía evitar pensar en lo que había averiguado.**

**-**_"En que diablos estaría pensando Kiddo cuando decidió tener a esas criminales como compañeras, me había escrito diciéndome que había conseguido un par de pistolas como armas demoníacas y por eso renuncie a que volviera a ser mi compañero."_

_-"¿Por eso las habrá escogido?, ¿porque son dos?, no creo que haya llegado tan lejos por su psicosis, debe haber algo que no se de la situación."_

_-"¿Algo sexual? Lo dudo. Kiddo es muchas cosas pero no es un pervertido y ninguna de ellas tiene cargos por prostitución, asi que no. ¿Lástima? Lo mas probable para ser el hijo de la Muerte, Kiddo es muy sensible y humilde y demasiado inocente en algunos aspectos"._

**Suspirando, mientras sentia como la ira se instalaba de nuevo en su alma**

_-"Bueno, en cualquier caso si le hacen algo a Kiddo, cumpliré mi promesa"_

_-**"¿Y las torturaras primero?"**_

_\- "Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, Majora"_

**Riéndose**** maníacamente y con la cancion "Ride to Obsesion" de Blind Guardian tocando de fondo, Julio se dirigía hacia la Death Room, Asustando a todo ser vivo que pasaba a su lado.**

* * *

**En la enfermería**

**Aun descolocada por los eventos producidos hace unos minutos, Valeria no puede preguntar.**

\- ¿Desde cuando os conocéis Julio y tu, Kid?. Quiero decir, conozco a Julio desde el colegio y jamas le he oído hablar de ti.

\- No me extraña, Julio solía venir todos los veranos a Death City desde que teníamos cinco años y estábamos así, era raro verle hablando con otros chicos.

\- ¿Entonces como es que sois tan amigos?, por que jamas le había oído amenazar así a nadie.

\- Cuando era pequeño ser el hijo de la Muerte no me permitió hacer ningún amigo.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Lord Death?

**Preguntando, era lo único que podía hacer Valeria de lo sorprendida que estaba, sabia que si ella o Dani hubieran conocido al hijo de Lord Death se hubieran vanagloriado de ello, no lo hubieran ocultado. Lo que hacia preguntarse a Valeria cuanto conocía a Julio.**

\- Si, como iba diciendo. Todos tenían miedo a mi padre y a mis poderes, el único que se me acerco como si nada y quiso ser mi amigo fue Julio. Con el tiempo ambos nos fuimos contando nuestros miedos, sueños y esperanzas hasta que nos hicimos inseparables.

**Liz y Patty se daban cuenta lo mucho que le importaba a su técnico la amistad de Julio, así que con un cruce de miradas prometen ganarse la confianza de Julio **

**Viendo la hora que era, Kid decide que ya era hora de ir a la Death Room, mientras se levantaba, dice esto.**

\- Voy a la Death Room, ¿Venís conmigo?.

**Tras decir esto, todos excepto Daniel asintieron, ya que Black Star se había despertado mientras conversaban. Valeria estaba dividida quería volver a ver a Julio para darle las gracias por ayudarla y también quería quedarse hasta que su novio se recuperara.**

**Apareciendo la enfermera el dilema se ve resuelto y así Valeria es capaz de ir con los demás sin ninguna preocupación.**

* * *

**En la Death Room**

**En la Death Room había dos personas sentadas en sus rodillas, tomando te de Jazmín, Lord Death y una voz ligera y agradable Lord Death.**

\- Vaya Julio, no es que no me agrade tenerte aquí en la academia pero a que se debe. Si puedo saberlo.

**Mientras Julio bebía y degustaba el Te de Jazmín no podía pensar que Lord Death siempre iba directo al punto.**

**-** Los sellos se están debilitando, Lord Death. Y temo que terminen rompiéndose a lo largo de los próximos dos o tres años.

**Tal era la sorpresa de Lord Death ante esas palabras que las nubes de la Death Room se pararon durante un instante, Julio lo percibio. Intentando pasar el Té que se le había atascado, Lord Death no puede mas que toser intentando aclararse la garganta.**

**-** ¿Estas seguro?

\- Si, completamente. Desde hace un par de meses he notado como su presencia se hacia mas fuerte, ademas de que se me empezó a clarear el flequillo hasta que se me puso blanco. Puedo hacerlo pasar como una apuesta que salio mal pero el resto no se puede ignorar.

**Imaginándose por donde iba la conversación pero queriéndose asegurar, Lord Death**

\- ¿Así que has venido a la academia para que los restaure?

**Ante esa pregunta Julio niega con la cabeza, sus ojos endureciéndose mientras decía las siguientes palabras.**

\- No, se que eso me mataría al instante. Por eso y gracias a mi yaya, he venido aquí para convertirme en una Death Scythe y así poder usar ese poder sin que me consuma.

\- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si los sellos se rompen antes de que lo consigas?

\- Si

-¿Y estas de acuerdo con los términos?

\- Si

**Ante la respuesta tan segura y rápida, Lord Death no puede evitar volver a preguntar.**

\- ¿Estas seguro?

**Viendo con detenimiento como los ojos de Julio, se convertían en los ojos de alguien que sabe que va morir, ojos que escondían una gran sabiduría pero también una gran tristeza y aflicción antes de decir las siguientes palabras.**

\- Si, todos debemos morir algún día Lord Death. Algunos mueren por enfermedades incurables, otros por hambre y sed, otros en campos ensangrentados por ideas que no suelen compartir y otros mueren en sus camas en paz. No soy distinto a ellos por saber como puedo morir, ademas seria un honor ser ejecutado por la Muerte misma. Aunque es un honor que prefiero no tener que utilizar.

**Viendo en su alma que era sincero en su elección y que se acercaban Kid y sus compañeros, Lord Death decidió posponer esta conversación.**

**Valeria estaba algo intimidada por la numerosas guillotinas que había antes de llegar al centro de la habitación, pero viendo como el resto de sus acompañantes pasaban sin miedo, se tranquilizo pensando que no le caerían encima.**

**En el centro de la habitación y al lado de un espejo, se encontraban Lord Death y Julio. Julio lo veía con una sonrisa amable, en cambio Lord Death intimidaba mucho mas en persona, siendo tan alto. Cuanto mas se acercaba a Lord Death, mas se inclinaba este y a Valeria le volvía a dar la sensación que le estaban mirando en lo mas profundo de su alma. Después de unos minutos Lord Death habla con una voz alegre.**

\- Una alma fuerte y con valor suficiente para vencer el miedo. Creo que encajara estupendamente en la Academia, señorita Valeria. Kid, Julio juntaos tengo que ver si Julio sigue en plena forma.

**Dichas estas palabras Lord Death chasquea los dedos haciendo aparecer varias criaturas que se le parecían. Con una sonrisa en la cara debido a la emoción de una pelea después de tanto tiempo, Julio se acerca a Kid y le pregunta con un tono alegre.**

\- ¿Cual te apetece,P,E,L o G?. A mi, me apetece mas la E.

\- Es mejor la P, están a distancia de tiro y quiero eliminar a algunos antes de meterme ahí.

\- Me quitas toda la diversión, Kiddo.

**\- **Humm.

**El grupo no se lo podía creer, estaban conversando tan tranquilamente a pesar de que tenían a mas de treinta enemigos delante de ellos, como si no fueran nada.**

**(N/A:** Voy a hacer un par de cambios en el aspecto de las armas en las que puede transformarse Julio, la forma de pistola sera parecida a la pistola de Vash de Trigun, la forma de espada sera igual a la forma de espada de Girahim de Skyward Sword, he quitado el mazo por un látigo igual que la cruz de combate de Grabiel en Lord of the Shadows 1 y he añadido una guadaña**)**

**Mientras Julio empezaba ha brillar y adoptar la forma de una pistola, Kid juntaba las piernas mientras extendía el brazo izquierdo hacia los enemigos, al caer Julio en la mano extendida de Kid, este empezaba a disparar una ráfaga de balas.**

**Las hermanas Thompson no podían evitar ****sonreír al ver el tamaño tan pequeño de las balas que disparaba Julio pero al impactar esas balas, sus sonrisas se desvanecieron por que tenían la misma potencia que un disparo del Death Canon, ambas hermanas no podían evitar imaginarse cual seria la potencia de fuego de Julio con una resonancia de almas.**

**En cambio Maka se fijaba mas en la relación Técnico-arma de Julio y Kid, fijándose en ambas almas se sorprendía al ver que ha diferencia de lo que ocurría con Liz y Patty, Julio y Kid eran como dos engranajes bien encajados y no había ningún tipo de disrupcion en la resonancia.**

-_ Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Eh, Kid?_

_\- Si_

_\- ¿Atacamos ya de frente?_

_\- Si_

_\- ¿L, E o G?_

\- _L mejor, nos servirá para romper la primera linea._

**Para sorpresa de todos menos de Tsubaki y Lord Death, la forma de pistola de Julio cambiaba a una forma de lanza. Esta tenia un palo de acero con grabados en espiral, hacia al final en el extremo no punzante de la lanza se encontraba una bola de acero que servia tanto de objeto contundente como de peso para equilibrarla, lo que sujetaba el filo de la lanza tenia forma de calavera, que junto el color negro de la lanza le daba un toque gótico.**

**Con la velocidad y precisión de un cirujano Kid iba eliminando a sus enemigos sin parar. Al estar en el interior de las lineas enemigas, decide que Julio cambie de forma, al finalizar el proceso a todos los presentes se les erizaron los pelos de la nuca. ¿Porque?, pues porque de esa espada solo emanaba odio puro.**

**La hoja en si era hermosa de metal negro, con detalles en la empuñadura y varias runas antiguas en la hoja. Aun desprendiendo tan horrenda aura que para el resto de personas era tan escalofriantes, Kid no podía estar mas en paz sosteniendo y blandiendo la espada como si fuero un pluma contra sus enemigos, pues esa aura no se dirigía hacia el sino que Julio la proyectaba para intimidar a sus enemigos y proteger a su técnico.**

**Destruyendo a varios enemigos con una habilidad con la espada que BlackStar no podía mas que envidiar, Kid pensaba que ya era hora de finalizar el trabajo.**

**Volviéndose**** a parar y girando la espada por encima de su cabeza, esta volvía a alargarse haciendo creer a los demás que volvía a adoptar la forma de lanza pero al alargarse el filo se curvaba apareciendo una guadaña.**

**A diferencia de las otras transformaciones esta proyectaba una aura de calma extrema que perturbaba aun mas a los chicos que el aura terrorífica de la espada. Eliminando a los pocos enemigos que quedaban con una velocidad impresionante, Maka no podía evitar comparar sus habilidades con la guadaña con las de Kid y ver que estaba a años luz de igualare.**

**Los pensamientos de Lord Death al final el ejercicio era que Julio era una arma merecedora de tener noventa almas de demonios recolectadas.**


End file.
